


╮like father ↻ like daughter╰

by Candi_Demon



Series: Fatherhood Adventures [1]
Category: Hangeng (Musician), Kim Heechul - Fandom, Super Junior
Genre: M/M, hanchul hankyung heechul suju disability sibum hangeng hangengxheechul kimheechul heechulxhankyung, kibum / siwon, kim kibum / choi siwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 06:53:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candi_Demon/pseuds/Candi_Demon
Summary: Heechul is a single father with a deadbeat ex-baby daddy and parents that hasn't spoken to him since he 'got himself knocked up' at the age of sixteen. He's been making it in the world all on his own and has been raising a child that he loves more than anything. Heechul is used to men running for the hills the moment they find out about his four and a half-year-old daughter, so when his best friend sets him up on a blind date with a man named Hangeng. He reluctantly agrees but isn't exactly expecting to find his happily ever after. Kibum just happened to leave out that his blind date is actually blind.☆





	╮like father ↻ like daughter╰

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted : https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1416720/like-father-like-daughter

Heechul sighed as he plopped down in the only empty bus seat left. It had been a long day of walking around in circles at the local bookstore. It didn’t pay very much, but Heechul loved working there, they also worked around his daughter's school schedule. He only had to work the third weekend of the month, and he was lucky that Kibum had offered to take Minah those weekends so Heechul could work without worry. He didn’t trust just anyone to watch his rambunctious four-year-old. Over the years, too many sitters have left a bad taste in his mouth. Too many would leave Minah in dirty diapers for too long, or not feed her enough and there was that one he had to have arrested because she spanked Minah. Heechul knew he was picky when it came to Minah's care, and he had a valid reason to be. He had Minah at sixteen with only Kibum there to help him. He had to learn how to care of himself and a tiny human. It had been hard. 

The sound of the bus’ doors opening, brought him out of his musing. Two more stops until he got to his stop. He pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Kibum, to let the other know he was a few minutes away. He got a message back before his stop came up. A picture of Minah smiling, her puffy cheeks even puffier with noodles hanging out of her mouth. Heechul checked the time, 7:37 pm. It was way past dinner time, that girl and food, just like her daddy. He laughed as he locked his phone and stood to leave the bus once it came to his stop.

The sun was starting to set, so it was a quick and brisk walk to the apartment. He entered to the sound of Minah's giggles and Kibum complaining about eyelashes being a pain. “Eyelashes?” Heechul mumbled to himself as he slipped off his sneakers and walked through the house looking for the duo.

“I’m back!” He called as we walked through the hallway. He came to a halt when he spotted Kibum sitting on the floor in front of the couch with Minah on the sofa, her hands in Kibum's hair. Kibum’s entire face was covered in make-up, blue eyeshadow all over his eyes, blush on one cheek, red lipstick all over his lips and down his chin. He had one fake lash on, and the other was hanging off on one side. Kibum’s hands were in the air, waving them to dry them off, his nails bright pink.

“Oh, my. Minah, honey,” Heechul barely got out before he started to laugh a deep belly laugh. How in the world had they gotten so much make-up on Kibum in the short time it took to walk from the bus stop? 

“What? I'm beautiful.” Kibum said in a proud tone. Minah nodded her head in agreement. Heechul was so glad that Kibum was his best friend. The one friend that hadn’t walked out of his life when he told them he was pregnant. The one person who helped hold his hair back when he spent hours with his head in the toilet. The one person who made sure he ate and slept. The only person who had been with him when Minah was born. He was more then Minah’s uncle and Heechul’s best friend; he was their family.

Heechul kept laughing as he walked over to kiss Minah on the cheek. “He is beautiful Minah, did you have fun with Kibum today?” He questioned her as he plopped down beside her.

Minah nodded her head and started to ramble on about all of the things they did while Heechul at been at work. A lot of running around and eating. Whenever these two were together, all they did was eat and play. It’s a miracle they haven’t eaten him out of house and home.

After a few more minutes of Minah talking his ear off, he patted the girls head to get her attention. “Alright Minnie, let's let Kibum go wash up, it’s time to get ready for bed.” 

“Okay, daddy!” The girl smiled and hugged Kibum from behind before she got up to walk to her room. Heechul closed his eyes and laid his head back; a content sigh left him. Heechul propped his feet up on the wooden coffee table, entirely content to ignore Kibum. He listened to the sounds of Minah moving around her room, to the sounds of Kibum washing his face in the kitchen. It was quiet, it was blissful, and then Kibum had to speak.

“Long day?” Kibum questioned him as the younger sat beside him, the other legs dropped into Heechul’s lap. He groaned and leaned against the younger.

“I’m so tired, Kibum. It’s Sunday, why are bookstores so busy on Sundays?” Heechul pouted. 

“Eh, I don’t know hyung. Why do people even buy books any more? There are electronic versions of them.”

“Shut up, Bummie, I’m too tired to think.” Heechul snuggled deeper into the couch and Kibum’s side. There was too much to do, he still needed to put a load in the washer, and make sure Minah’s toys were picked up. He also needed to sort out his bills and make sure he had enough money in his account to pay them.

“So… hyung, you know how you owe me, right?” Kibum asked in an accusatory tone. Heechul sat up and looked at Kibum, brows furrowed. 

“I owe you?” Heechul shook his head. “I don’t owe you anything.”

Kibum moved to the other side of the couch, Heechul noticed that he was now out of hitting range. The other's fingers were twisted in the edge of his shirt. “Do you remember that guy I was telling you about?”

Heechul cocked his head to the side, squinting “Maybe? That buff guy?”

“Yes, hyung! Gosh, he’s so beautiful,” The younger let out a dreamy sigh. Heechul waved a hand at him. “Anyway, last weekend we were supposed to have a date, but you had to go to work at the last minute because that coworker called out again?”

Heechul scoffed at him, “Really, Kibum?” This kid, he was crazy. It wasn’t his fault that Kibum missed his date, okay, it was, but it didn’t mean anything. Kibum missed dates all the time to hang out with Heechul and Minah. Why is now any different? 

“Yes. So, I want to have a lunch date with him. He said he had a friend from China, I said I’d bring you along. Tomorrow. Since I know, it’s your day off, and Minah has school. So he doesn’t have to be alone. Also you 'cause you owe me.” Kibum rambled the last bit out, but Heechul caught the gist of it

“A date, Kibum? You’re setting me up on a date?” The elder crossed his arms and frowned at the other. This was unbelievable. “No. Kibum. Sorry. I don’t need a date. I don’t need anyone around Minah; she’s too little to be introduced to all different kinds of men like that.” Heechul shook his head and moved to stand. Kibum grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back down.

“I’m not asking you to bring him home, hyung. Just have lunch with us. If you don’t like Hangeng, then you can make an excuse and leave. This isn't the first time you've had lunch with someone you didn't end up dating. Just lunch, hyung? Please, for me?” The younger pouted, bottom lip sticking out. 

"No.” Kibum’s lip stuck out even more, and he started to wiggle in place like a small child “Please hyung! I really want to have lunch with him, and he can’t come without his friend.” Heechul sighed at the pitched volume of Kibum's voice.

“No, Kibum,”

Before Kibum could ask again, Minah walked out of her room in footed bunny pajamas, a bunny-eared hat on her head, and book in her hands. “Daddy, it’s storytime.” Heechul pulled his arm from Kibum’s grasp and stood. He picked Minah up to place her on his cocked hip. “Okay, Minnie, let's go read that book.” He turned towards to walk out of the room and looked over his shoulder at Kibum. The younger looked utterly broken-hearted, like Heechul had spit in his cereal.

“Fine Kibum, one lunch, you’re paying, and I don’t want to hear another word about me and d-a-t-i-n-g.” Heechul left before Kibum could say another word.

Heechul placed Minah in her bed and tucked her snuggly under her soft yellow blankets. He sat beside Minah and leaned against the headboard. Heechul started to read softly, to help lull the tired four-year-old to sleep. She passed out by page three. The rest of his night was spent organizing the living room, folding a pile of clothes from the line on the balcony, then he had showered and fell asleep without another thought about any dates.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

The next morning Heechul woke to Minah jumping on his bed. He let out an annoyed huff and tackled the small child. He tickled under her arms, and her chin, her squeals of laughter was enough to make him being woken up way too early to be okay. The rest of the morning was spent with getting Minah ready for pre-kindergarten and feeding her and Kibum breakfast. 

After Kibum and Heechul walked Minah to the daycare center, the two then went back to the apartment and Heechul went back to bed for a nap. It wasn’t every day that he could take a nap. He usually spent his days off catching up on laundry or cleaning. 

An hour or so later, he was woken from his sleep by Kibum shaking him. “What, Bummie?” He groaned out. The other shook his shoulder again. “You need to get ready for lunch, hyung” The younger stated as he smacked Heechul on the butt. The elder groaned and rolled over. He had agreed to this, so he had to go. At least he wouldn’t ever hear Kibum complain about him needing to go on a date again.

Heechul rolled out of bed and changed into a pair of skinny black jeans, white graphic tee with black and gray geometric shapes on it, and a plaid sport coat with black lapels. He brushed out his short hair, not even bothering to put anything in it. It was getting long again; maybe he’ll let it grow out this time. The male then brushed his teeth and grabbed his phone, wallet, and keys before following Kibum out of the apartment. This ‘date’ could go downhill fast, and Heechul wanted to make sure he had a way to leave if it was as bad the last few had been.

Kibum chattered about everything as they took a bus to the cafe they were supposed to meet Kibum’s guy and his friend. Heechul wasn’t feeling great about this; usually, men run off as soon as they find out he has a daughter. The stereotype and prejudice of being a single father and a carrier made it hard for him to date. Many people looked down on him because they thought he was an abomination. There isn’t many males on the planet that could carry and the ones that could were all over the world. If evolution didn’t think that males also needed to have a womb, then why would they have developed one? It was something he tried not to think about often.

They arrived at the cafe quickly enough. It was a cute place with a relaxed atmosphere and a back patio for guest to sit under nature and drink their coffee or tea. Heechul jolted when Kibum grabbed his arm and started to pull him in the direction to the cafe’s back patio. He followed the other with a low groan.

“Kibum, can I leave? I don’t think I can do this,” He begged. The younger tightened his hold on Heechul’s sleeve. 

“No, Heechul hyung, you’re staying.” Was Kibum’s reply.

“But I don’t want to. Bummie, I’m gonna throw up,” He mock whispered. His stomach rolled with nausea. Heechul groaned again.

There was no fighting it now, they had been spotted. A man that Heechul didn’t recognize rose from his chair and hugged Kibum as soon as he was close enough. The guy was huge. He must have at least twenty pounds of muscle on him, and three or four inches of height on Kibum. But holy cow was he hot.

The large male then turned to Heechul and bowed his head in respect. “Hello, I’m Siwon and this in Hangeng. Hangeng, this is Kibum and his friend Heechul.” Heechul bowed his head back and then looked over at the other male still seated at the table. When the male stood, Heechul had to force himself to swallow the excessive amount of saliva that was suddenly in his mouth. If this Siwon guy was hot, the friend was on fire. He was wearing dark blue jeans, a black tee-shirt, a leather jacket that looked well-loved, and a pair of slim sunglasses. Now, he couldn’t knock Kibum’s attraction for this Siwon, but this Hangeng fella was just his type. Tall, lean with a hint of muscle under his clothes. He can only hope that he wasn’t an asshole.

Heechul bowed his head at Hangeng as the male spoke. “It’s nice to meet you, Heechul.” Heechul licked his lips as he tried to form a coherent sentence. What the fuck was wrong with him? He hadn’t been this stupid when he met his baby daddy; he needed to snap out of this and speak. Just because he was pretty didn’t mean he wasn’t an asshole. 

With a hard shake of his head, Heechul shook the hand that was outstretched in front of him, not having noticed it before. Hangeng’s palm was soft, his fingers were rough, and Heechul found that he liked the contrast. “Nice to meet you Hangeng,” he couldn't help but stare at the other's features, trying to see his eyes behind those glasses. 

He heard Kibum snort from beside him. “Heechul hyung, let go of his hand and sit down. You're being creepy.” Heechul blinked and realized that he must have been staring at the other for longer than was polite. He dropped Hangeng’s hand and sat in an empty chair. Kibum pulled his chair closer to Siwon’s and was already draped on the male's arm like a blanket. The two chatting away about what they did for the last few days. 

Heechul turned back to Hangeng and noticed that the other was still wearing dark sunglasses. It wasn’t that bright out here on the patio, so it was a little rude of him to be wearing sunglasses. He wouldn’t say something though, this wasn’t going to last long once the male found out about Minah, so there was no need to be rude to a person he’ll never see again.

Just then Siwon stood up and motioned at Kibum and himself while talking to Heechul, “We’re going to grab some drinks, do you want anything?” Heechul nodded his head and asked for a sweet concoction that he didn’t usually let himself have. The male didn't want to gain any more weight then he has over the last few years. Siwon repeated the order and then glanced at Hangeng. “Stay, hyung; I’ll get your usual. Watch him, Heechul; he likes to wander off.” 

Heechul laughed as Hangeng sputtered out an attempt at ‘what’ as Siwon and Kibum walked off. He was still laughing as he turned back to Hangeng. It was then he realized that the others had gone to order the drinks for them so that Hangeng and he would be alone for a few minutes. It gave him time to discover if Hangeng was an ass or not. Then get the fuck out while Kibum was distracted. 

“So, Heechul, Siwon didn’t tell me that Kibum was bringing anybody,” Hangeng said to him. 

“Really? Kibum said that Siwon wouldn’t come if he didn’t bring someone to pawn you off on,” Heechul paused and gasped. “I’m sorry that came out wrong. Please ignore my horrible mouth.” He bowed his head, his cheeks bright red in embarrassment. Heechul’s mouth usually speaks before his brain can catch himself. 

Hangeng laughed instead of being offended. “It’s okay, Heechul, Siwon likes to be a pain in my ass. No harm.” Heechul let out the breath he had been holding. While he hadn’t been expecting to stay for lunch, he was pleasantly surprised by the fact that he wanted to stay. It was hard for him to be around people that were his age; he was used to being around his daughter and the college students that visited the bookstore. 

“Kibum is a pain in my ass too, no respect from these kids.” He huffed out as he crossed his legs to get more comfortable. 

“Since we are both here under pretenses, we should mess with them,” Hangeng said while he wiggled his eyebrows at Heechul. The male laughed but shook his head. “No, that could make Kibummie cry, he’s rather sensitive.” 

“Ah, then it wouldn’t be fun. Well, tell me about yourself?” The other asked. 

Heechul propped his elbows on the table and set his chin in his hands. “Hmm… I’m rather boring, I have a daughter, and I work at a bookstore a few blocks from here. It’s called ‘Leaflets,’ do you know it?” The other male shook his head, he skimmed over the daughter part rather quickly, to see if the other would say anything. 

“Oh right, Kibum said you’re from China. Are you visiting?” Heechul questioned the other. 

Heechul watched as the other’s nose scrunched up in displeasure. “No, I moved here a few weeks ago. Too many bad memories there. It was time to move on.” Heechul hummed in understanding. 

“Sometimes, the best thing to do is to leave. I’m not going to lie, a few years ago I was in a bad situation with the father of my child. Best thing I did was leave.” Heechul sighed unhappily as he sat back and waited for Hangeng to make up some excuse and leave now that he said something about having a child. This was the point when men would disappear from his life. The male might have missed it the first time Heechul said it, but he couldn’t ignore what Heechul had said this time. 

“You have a child? No way, you sound too young to have a child,” Hangeng commented.

To say that Heechul was surprised at the man's reaction was an understatement. “I’m almost twenty-one. I had Minah at sixteen with my then-boyfriend. He didn't react well and as soon as he realized that I wouldn’t get rid of her... let's just say it wasn't a safe situation. It’s just been Minah, Kibum and I since then,” He watched Hangeng’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline, then down in concern. Most people weren’t expecting him to say that he had a child while he was a teen. Not many people advertise their ‘mistakes,’ but Heechul wasn’t most people, and Minah was not a mistake.

“That’s amazing, Heechul. You seem like a wonderful parent. I’m sure Minah is a great child.” The other praised. 

Heechul blushed at the compliment; no one has ever said something like that to him. Most just tell him how much he was that he was an embarrassment to Korean men. Of how much his life would be better if he had removed his womb. No one ever praised him for his decisions. “Thank you, Hangeng, that means a lot to me for you to say that.” 

Before the other could reply, Kibum plopped back down into his seat; he placed a large whip cream topped cup in front of Heechul. He thanked the other and watched as Siwon placed what looked like a cappuccino in front of Hangeng. 

“Just two inches to the left of your right hand, handle turned out,” Siwon spoke in a low tone. Heechul’s head cocked to the side and watched as Hangeng lifted his hand from where it had sat on the table and moved it two inches to the left and slipped his fingers around the handle on the mug. Hangeng then lifted the cup slowly to his lips and took a small drink. The male didn’t even look down to see what he had picked up. The table fell silent as Heechul looked at the three of them and them tilted his head in confusion, Hangeng's head turned slightly to the side as he spoke. “Did Kibum not tell you?

“Tell me what?” Heechul questioned the table. 

He looked over at Kibum who was staring at his cup, then at Siwon, who was watching Heechul with a stare that said. ‘Don’t fuck this up.’ Was it something bad? Was there something wrong with him? Did he have some kind of disability? How in the hell was he supposed to figure it out if no one will say anything? A hundred thoughts were flying through his head in the few seconds it took to look back at Hangeng. 

“I’m blind, Heechul,” Hangeng said softly.

Heechul’s eyes widened a fraction. “Oh,” Being blind wasn’t bad; he was just surprised by the news. No wonder the other wasn’t surprised when Heechul mentioned he had a child. 

“It’s okay, Heechul. I’ve come to terms with it; it doesn’t bother me anymore.” His voice was soft as he set his up in the same place he had picked it up from. He must have taken Heechul’s pause as something negative.

“It’s not that it shouldn’t bother you. It doesn’t bother me. Being blind doesn’t define who you are as a person. It is just something about you. Like your hair color or how tall you are. It’s your actions, heart, and soul that tells me more about who you are.” Heechul waved a hand towards Kibum and Siwon. “They both care greatly about you, I can tell from the way you talk about your friend that you care about him too. That is more important to me than anything physical.” Heechul said with a serious look on his face. "I was just not expecting it, so please don't be upset with me." 

The others smiled softly at him and said; “I wasn’t but thank you for your words, Heechul.” Then Siwon smiled at Heechul and picked up the conversation, asking Hangeng about some research project they were working on. Siwon was a plastic surgeon, and Hangeng was a researcher who was working on the way to help with scar tissue on patients eyes. How in the world had Kibum met these two people? 

The rest of lunch was spent with the four of them chatting about everything from Minah to what Kibum and Heechul did for a living, hairstylist and bookstore employee, to some of the papers that Hangeng has written. By the time they had eaten and drank a second cup of coffee, Heechul was floating.<

It has been so long since he spent time with someone other than Kibum and Minah. Heechul checked his watch, his eyes going wide when he saw that they had been eating, drinking and talking for two hours, it was time to pick Minah up from school. He stood to leave when Hangeng pulled out a phone and very boldly asked Heechul to put his number in. The entire walk to the bus stop was spent with his cheeks were aflame, and Kibum was chattering his ear off on how he knew the two of them would hit it off, even if Kibum didn't tell him about Hangeng's disability. Heechul had smacked Kibum on the side of the head for thinking that Heechul would care about that. Did Kibum not know him? 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Heechul spent the next few weeks talking to the Chinese man whenever he had a spare minute. Hangeng called him or sent him a text at least once a day. When Heechul got a text for the first time, he had wondered how he was texting, Hangeng had laughed and reminded him of speech-to-text technology. Whenever his phone would beep or ring, he couldn’t help the giddy feeling that he would get. Kibum had started to mock him, Heechul put a stop to that quickly with a hard smack to the back of his head. They talked about everything and anything. Heechul had once fallen asleep on Hangeng after spending nearly an hour talking on the phone. 

It was nearly two months after meeting Hangeng that the other asked him out on another date, this time a real date with just the two of them. 

Heechul had been so excited on the night they agreed to meet that he forgot MInah’s food on the stove and burned it. Kibum thought it was hilarious. The date had been to a local park, were Hangeng showed up with a picnic basket that he said Siwon helped him pack. Hangeng also showed up with a beautiful black labrador with an adorable little handle vest. Hangeng showed Heechul how to give the lab, named Buttons, commands to fetch things for him or to guide Hangeng around. It was really interesting to see Hangeng interacting with the world around him. The man walked with his head held high, shoulders back, and people seemed to just gravitate around him. It had been such a lovely picnic, Hangeng had brought candles and wine, which Heechul had lit. Hangeng had said that at night, he could make out a small amount of light in the darkness. 

It had been incredible romantic and Heechul had wanted to kiss the other goodnight, but Hangeng had held back. Almost knowing that Heechul needed to take what ever they were doing slow. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

When they had gone to the zoo for their third date because Heechul had wanted to see the monkeys, Hangeng had cooed at every animal Heechul described to him. Gushing has Heechul talked about everything they came across. The male had known what most of the animals were and was just letting Heechul enjoy himself. They also talked about their lives and how Heechul had survived being seventeen and the first year of having an infant. It had been super sweet. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

After their tenth date, Heechul decided to put Hangeng to the test by inviting the elder over for lunch on a Saturday. It was a weekend that Heechul didn’t have to work, so Minah would be home. Heechul would never have introduced Hangeng to Minah if the man hadn’t been one of the best people Heechul has ever meet. He was caring, loving, and so sweet. 

Minah was excited that Saturday morning when she woke Heechul up way too early, again. He grabbed the small girl and pulled her to lay down with him. “Minnie, why are you so cute and hyper this morning?” He questioned her.

“Because, daddy! Hangeng is coming over, and I get to meet him! You talk about him all the time!” She said as she wrapped her arms and legs around him. Heechul scrunched his nose up. “I don’t talk about him all the time, Minnie.” 

She nodded her head at him. “Yes, you do daddy, all the time. At breakfast yesterday when you made pancakes, you said Hangeng likes honey on his pancakes, and then at dinner, you said he doesn’t like too many chilies in his noodles, and then when....” Heechul covered her mouth with his hands. “Okay, play Minnie, I talk a lot about him” Oh goodness, did he talk about the other so much around Minah. That was a little telling, wasn’t it? To distract his daughter from his silly ways, he started to tickle her. They spent the rest of the morning picking up the house and preparing lunch for the three of them. Kibum decided that he would make himself scarce for the day and left after Heechul woke up. 

Heechul let Minah decide what they were going to eat for lunch and laughed when Hangeng arrived, and he told him they were eating sandwiches and fruit shaped like hearts. Minah adored Hangeng and Button; the little girl squealed when she saw the dog. Heechul felt bad when he had to explain to Minah that when the dog was wearing her vest, she was working and Minah couldn’t play with her. Then Heechul sat Minah and Hangeng down to explain about the elders' blindness. Minah had taken it with the innocence of a child and understanding of an adult. 

“Does that mean you can’t see me?” She had asked. 

“That’s right, Minah, I can’t see anything at all. Button helps me with things like opening doors and walking down the street.” Hangeng had said.

“Okay, but know the daddy is really pretty like me. Can I see your eyes?” Heechul gasped out the girl's name, shocked that she would say something like that. Hangeng had laughed and agreed. He pushed his sunglasses up on top of his head and looked in the direction that Minah’s voice came from. This wasn’t the first time that Heechul has seen the other's eyes, but it was still quite a bit of a shock. Where his eyes were once a dark brown, pupils black, they were now gray and pale. Heechul had watched with trepidation as Minah sat up on her knees, placed a hand on Hangeng’s shoulder, and leaned closer to his face. He bit his bottom lip as he watched Minah’s head shifted side to side before she leaned forward and kissed Hangeng on the cheek. “I like you; you can stay with daddy.” She said proudly before she jumped down from the couch and left the room. 

Heechul had been stunned, completely shocked by the little girls' proclamation. There weren’t many people that Minah liked, so he was happy that the girl approved the first person he has dated since Minah was born. “That went much better than I thought it would, seriously, wow.” He said softly as his body relaxed as he lay back against the cushions. Hangeng moved to sit beside him, an arm around Heechul's shoulders. He was so warm and comfortable to lay against. 

As they sat in silence, Minah walked back into the room with a movie case in her hand. “Frozen time, daddy.” The little girl handed it to Heechul, and he got up to start the movie. When he turned back around, MInah was in the spot he left, snuggled against Hangeng’s side. This was a sight he never thought he would see. A person that he was starting to like with his daughter. A person that MInah also liked. Heechul’s heartfelt full as he moved to sit on Hangeng’s other side, he curled himself against the other. His head against Hangeng’s shoulder. 

He sat in silence and listened to Minah explain what was happening on the screen. Every so often, she would go quiet, and then randomly start to talk again. He spent more time laughing at Minah’s explanations and whispering to Hangeng about random things, catching up on the few days worth of bookstore gossip and how Minah was doing at school. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Hangeng kissed him the first time on their fifteenth date. 

They had gone out to dinner and then spent some time walking around a farmers market Heechul had found when he first moved to this part of the city. They walked around with Heechul’s hand tucked into the crook of Hangeng’s free arm, Button leading them in a clear path. A person selling handmade jewelry had caught Heechul’s eye. The shining jewelry had caught his eye, but there was one he instantly fell in love with. A ring that had three different colored bands intertwined into one. It was beautiful, and Heechul had splurged and bought it for Hangeng. He had silently paid for the ring and slipped it into his pocket. 

At the end of the night, he had given the ring to Hangeng. Heechul didn’t need to explain to the male what it represented. Hangeng ran his fingers over the piece of jewelry, smiled and said, “One band for each of us. It’s beautiful.”

By that point, Heechul was already in love. He just wasn't sure how to say it to him. Hangeng was the perfect person for Heechul. He was kind and had the patience of a saint. The older man put up with Heechul’s sassiness and his lack of class. Hangeng laughed at his terrible puns and made him laugh in return. Then there was the way he was with Minah. It was a dream to see the way Hangeng was with Minah. Hangeng has been over at the house a few more times since he met Minah the first time. Twice they had gone out to lunch, and Minah had spent the whole time holding Hangeng’s hand and telling him all the things she saw as they walked down the street. Hangeng was so patient with her and gentle. The most important person in his life was Minah, and if Hangeng had even the slightest hint of being mean to Minah, he would have cut him out of their lives so fast.

So when Hangeng had reached out to Heechul, it had felt like coming home. Hangeng’s hand had trailed up his arm and took his face in his hands; A sharp intake of breath then the warmth of Hangeng’s lips. It was a soft press of lips, a lingering touch. He felt it down to his toes. He leaned back enough to look over Hangeng’s face, taking in his closed eyes and short breaths. He was so beautiful. Heechul surged back against Hangeng. He clung to the elder, as he panted out, “I love you, Heechul,” The soft press of lips quickly turned into so much more. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

After that date, Heechul hadn’t been able to say the three words back to Hangeng. He just couldn’t. The last time he had said those words, he ended up alone, broken, bruised, and pregnant. He didn’t want to feel that way again. Heechul knew that Hangeng would never treat him poorly; he just couldn’t do it. Instead, he showed Hangeng how much he cared about him in every way he knew how. 

Heechul spent all of his free time with the other. When Minah was at school and Heechul wasn't working, they would take long walks around the park. Or they would cuddle up on Heechul's couch while he read books in English to Hangeng, or Hangen would bring over books in Chinese braille and translate them to Korean for Heechul. Many afternoons were spent with Heechul's feet on Hangeng's lap while the other worked on his laptop. 

He visited Hangeng’s house for their seventeenth date. Button was allowed to run around his home, and the dog was completely different than the stern dog when she had her vest on. Hangeng babied the dog like she was a small child. Heechul loved him even more for it. It was adorable to see. The house was huge and spacious, nothing to overly decorated, but large dark furniture, wide hallways and a fully stocked kitchen that he instantly fell in love with. His apartment kitchen could fit in there three times over in there. 

The third time Heechul had been to Hangeng’s house, he had passed out in Hangeng’s bed and slept through his alarm the next morning. Kibum had stayed with Minah, so he hadn’t been too freaked out, but he had been late to work. He was woken by Hangeng’s rough fingers marking patterns on his bare skin. 

Heechul had moaned and groaned and told Minah to stop messing with him when he had felt a warm kiss press to the side of his neck. The others scruffy beard, he didn't shave the night before, scratching at his neck. That was not Minah. Heechul had pressed his thinner body closer to Hangeng and moaned when the hands of the other touched him.

While he had been late to work that day, Heechul had the silliest grin on his face the entire day. His boss, Hyukjae, had tried to yell at him, he only bowed his head, apologized then went on his way. The younger boss not knowing how to handle a Heechul would don't argue back. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

It was on Minah's fifth birthday that the girl said something it wasn't expecting. It was a unicorn themed party, and Hangeng had let Buttons out of her harness since they were having the party at Hangeng's house. It was only a few of Minah's friends from school, along with Kibum and Siwon. Heechul had invited his boss to come because he was such an awkward man and Heechul thought he could use a few friends. He hadn't expected the man to be all over one of the dad's of Minah's classmates. 

Heechul had run inside the house to grab a tray of fruit when he heard kids whispering on the other side of a wall. He could make out his daughter's tones, her voice distinct, and at least three other 5-year-olds. 

"Your house is cool, Minah" One kid had said. 

"I don't live here yet; it's Daddy's boyfriends' house," Minah replied. 

"Why not? Isn't he your other dad?" The third kid asked. 

He heard a noise like Minah was shaking her head. "No, daddy said that my bo-logi-kal dad moved far away. But that's okay because I have Kibummie and Daddy, and now I have Hangeng too!" Heechul had to wipe at his eyes to keep the tears at bay. His poor baby. 

"I know Hangeng is my Papa and that other person doesn't matter." His daughter had proclaimed. 

"But he is blind, Minah… my mommy said people who can't see are no good" The first child said his voice sounding unsure.

"Don't you talk about my papa like that Donghee, or I'll punch you in the mouth! There is nothing wrong with him! He is nice, and tells daddy he loves him, and he works hard!" He heard his daughter yell before he heard rustling and the socked sound of feet on the floor. Minah came around the corner and spotted Heechul standing there, holding a tray of food, crying silently. 

"Daddy? What's wrong?" Her previous pissed off look turned concerned as she looked him over. 

He sniffed and shook his head. "Nothing baby girl, everything is perfect. Now run along and tell everyone it's time for the cake." She smiled happily before she ran off. 

That night, after putting Minah to bed in one of Hangeng's spare rooms, he laid next to Hangeng and whispered softly in his ear. "I   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Heechul hadn't been expecting much when he agreed to Kibum’s lunch date with a dudes friend from China. At the very least, he had been expecting free food, an uncomfortable atmosphere, and then going home. He had not been expecting a blind man that would change his life forever. A man that accepts him for who he is and what he has been through. A man that has faults of his own but doesn't let them hold him back. A man that loves his daughter with every fiber of his being. 

“Daddy! Papa!” Six-year-old Minah came rushing out of the doors of the school building. 

Heechul tapped on Hangeng’s shoulder and turned the male to the side a little bit and whispered, “She’s doing the running thing,” Hangeng laughed, motioned for Button to stay, then opened his arms and knelt a little. The overly excited child jumped up and into Hangeng’s arms. Her limbs wrapped around the male in a tight hug. “Papa! Guess what! I got an A on the Science test!” 

“I knew you could do it, Minah!” Hangeng exclaimed as he held the girl tightly to him, no longer afraid he was going to drop her. “Mr. Byun said that if I keep up the hard work, I can apply for the Science club! Wouldn’t that be so cool, Papa? Then I could be a researcher like you!” Heechul smiled as the girl’s enthusiasm. 

“That sounds exciting, Minnie, let’s go get some ice cream to celebrate that A,” Heechul said as Hangeng adjusted Minah, so she was on one hip, with a free hand to take the handle on Button’s vest. The elder was leading their trek down the street. 

“Can we go to ‘Eggs and Bacon’ instead, daddy? Mr. Byun said they have the best choco muffins!” 

“Sure Minnie, whatever you want.” Heechul happily said as he leaned over and placed a kiss to Hengeng’s cheek. 

“Yay! I love you, daddy! I love you, papa!” 

“We love you too, Minnie, we love you too,” Hangeng answered for both of them.

It was a few streets later when Minahs random chatter about her day at school ended, and she gasped out; "OH! Papa, did daddy tell you his secret yet?" Heechul stumbled at the young girl's words. How could she possibly know? He's been so careful!

"What secret, Minnie?" Hangeng questioned as they stopped at a corner, the males face turned to the side Minah was on. Hangeng's face was full of questions; Heechul had gotten used to reading his features instead of the other's eyes. The two of them had no secrets, not anymore. Hangeng still wore the ring Heechul got him when they first started dating, and now Heechul had a matching one on his left hand. 

"I'm going to be a big sister! Daddy is having a baby!"

Her words were loud and filled with wonder. Heechul's fingers twisted together in front of him. This wasn't how Heechul wanted to tell Hangeng. For two months he's been fighting back the fear that Hangeng would leave him the way Minah's father had. The fear that he would alone again, that Minah wouldn't have her Papa anymore. In the corner of his eye, he saw the people around them pause, some with looks of discomfort, some outright disgusted but there were a few who looked genuinely happy for them. This fear had been plaguing Heechul for months, making his, even more, sicker than he had been with Minah. Even before he saw the positive result, he had been afraid of what would happen to them if he did get pregnant.

He watched as Hangeng slowly put Minah on her feet and held out a hand for Heechul to take. "Heechul, love, please come here." The younger took hold of his hand and stepped towards him. Instead of yelling, screaming, and hits, Heechul was met with a gentle hand his lower stomach, fingers applying enough pressure to feel the slight hardness to his lower stomach.

"A baby? Heechul?" Hangeng's voice was hopeful, and Heechul nodded his head. He laughed softly at himself and took Hangeng's other hand and placed it on his cheek and repeated the action. "Yes, we're going to have a baby." He cried as he was engulfed in a tight hug, his face is peppered with kisses. Minah was clapping and yelling about being a big sister; he could hear a few people around them clapping too. 

It wasn't every day you find your happily ever after, Heechul found his at a lunch he was guilt-tripped into going to. 


End file.
